


A Timid Husband is Hardly a Bad Thing

by dnyevrything



Category: cordelia poster
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Timid Husband is Hardly a Bad Thing

He was timid. 

Not just shy. He was thoroughly timid. 

He would study the floor as he spoke to her, even after several meetings. He was soft-spoken and gentle. He was well-mannered, but so very quiet. She enjoyed that aspect of him. She could make a life out of that. Cordial and reserved, those were not bad traits to have in a husband. 

She pressed against his back, laying a kiss against the shell of his ear. “I would be pleased to have you,” she whispered, running on hand down his spine. “And I do believe you would enjoy being had.” 

She pulled away just enough to give him room to maneuver. He was flushed, lips parted, overwhelmed. 

“We both must marry,” she reminded him softly. “And I would be a most accommodating wife.” 

Best not to overwhelm the man, she decided. Not until after the vows had been exchanged, anyhow. Then, she would take her time with all of the things she wished to do with him.


End file.
